ccphantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiroshi Ito
Hiroshi Ito '''(played by Athena Lionheart) is a member of the Soul Society, ranked as '''Captain. She was inducted into the Soul Society in year 12,005. Appearance Standing at a whopping 5'1", Hiroshi is one of the shortest members of the Soul Society. However, she hold a lot of power in that little form of hers. She's inherited excellent muscle tone from her parents, meaning she was strong even before training. After ten years of training, she's very much in shape. She has never left the Spirit World without her robes, but within she prefers comfortable modernwear from the Human World or training garbs. Her favorite type of clothing, however, is formal dress. Personality ISFJ-T Hiroshi lives up to the title of the Defender perfectly. Grounded and willful the moment she’s needed to be, she is capable of putting her foot down and commanding troops, an attribute that helped her land her Captain’s position. However, she’s much more suited to behind-the-scenes planning and straightforward action. She’s excellent at relations, despite being an introvert, getting to know her fellow members closely in order to work with them better. She works hard with the standards of a perfectionist and gives back kindness to others even when undeserved. At the very root of who she is lies pure compassion. She heals and protects others unbiasedly. Biography ''Pre-RPG'' Hiroshi was watched from a young age as a potential member of the Soul Society. Her parents were both prominent members of the Society, and thus had high hopes for their daughter. Hiroshi was always told she’d learn a marvelous secret when she was ten, if she saw them. She was never sure who ‘them’ was. So she waited anxiously and happily for the day her parents would tell her. However, they were both driven insane by a highly powerful spirit on a mission and had to be assigned to a mental hospital when she was five. She didn’t really understand what had happened. The Society hesitantly took her in, relieved to discover she was indeed one of them. When she turned ten, she was accepted as a full member and told the truth. From there, she trained full-heartedly, wanting to protect people from the fate her parents suffered. She’s gained two ranks since then, the Society becoming her only real family or social connection. ''RPG'' TBC Notable Relationships Haruki and Aimi Ito Parents Considering they both were driven insane when she was but five, she can't have much of a relationship with them. However, the stories of their love and adventures together inspire her often to keep going along the path they walked before. She hopes she can become strong enough to someday avenge the wrong that was done to them, but she has a ways to go before she can even hope to equal their former strength. Abilities As a Reaper, Hiroshi has many special talents, most of them designed to aid in the fight against the Hallows. ''Reaper Abilities'' Hiroshi is able to see Spirits, as well as summon two different Gates: Jokageto and Tsurogeto, which purify souls and creates gates between the Human and Spirit World respectively. ''Green Soul'' Her Green Soul gives her power over the earth and rocks, as well as the ability to heal physical wounds. ''Combat'' Enhanced Strength Hiroshi possesses strength far above the ordinary for someone of her frame, thanks to both nature and training. --Scythe Wielder Because of her strength, Hiroshi is able to use a scythe effectively. Hand-to-Hand With ten years of brutal training under her belt, she's not someone to mess with, even unarmed. Trivia * Her name, 寛, is generally masculine. When she was younger, she was more bothered by this and thus was given the nickname 日菜 from the words for sun and greens. Those who have known her when she was at that age, from four to twelve, might call her by this name from time to time. *Her faceclaim is Alysha Nett. My advise is to not look her up in Google Images. Just sayin'. *Her themes are Midnight by Coldplay and Skybreak by Troels Folmann (feat. Laurie Ann Haus) Category:Characters Category:Athena Lionheart Category:Green Soul Category:White Soul Category:Reaper Category:Captain